Maman Potter suite
by alexe-cherry9
Summary: Qui imaginerait Rogue père? Harry Potter, bien sûr! Ron et Hermione se prépare à un accouchement maison Draco tente déchapper à son passé Ginny rend souvent visite à Hagrid, supposément pour des conseils sur son nouvau livre... Dumbledore:mort ou vif?
1. Chapter 8

**Salut tout l'monde! Avant de lire cette fanfiction, c'est préférable d'aller lire Maman Potter de maybel. C'est mon ancien compte mais j'ai été obligé de m'en ouvrir un autre, donc je continue cette histoire sous un autre nom.**

**Merci de me lire! N'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires :) **

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

**Ginny P.O.V.**

Après une première rencontre avec le semi-géant, Ginny se présenta encore à la cabane de Hagrid en ce joli matin d'hiver. Elle ne prêta même pas attention au Mangemort en feu qui courait partout tellement elle était préoccupée par la partie de sexe, qu'elle espérait torride, à venir. La dernière fois, Hagrid avait semblé surpris par sa proposition aguichante et l'avait mise à la porte, mais cela ne se reproduirait certainement pas. Elle toqua doucement et, aussitôt que le semi-géant fut dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle se jeta sur lui en l'embrassant passionnément.

**Harry P.O.V.**

Étant donné que Ron et Hermione avaient fuit le château pour la protection de Jake, que Ginny était partie faire un « travail important » et que Severus avait été convoqué à une rencontre de Mangemorts, Harry se retrouvait seul avec sa bedaine rebondit de cinq mois. Il décida donc de s'avancer sur le dossier « Fils de Voldemort disparu » et il fit quelque chose de terrible, qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait de sa vie mais qui représentait sa dernière chance de trouver des informations sur Tom Oliver Williams : il devait aller à la bibliothèque! Ce grand labyrinthe de livres gardé par l'affreuse Madame Pince était un danger de tout instant! Il commença par fouiner tranquillement dans les rayons, mais il vint rapidement à la conclusion qu'il ne trouverait rien à cet endroit. Il se dirigea donc vers… la section interdite! (mais quel homme courageux!) Il farfouilla encore pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'un livre relié de cuir tombe à ses pieds. Il le prit et l'examina de plus près. Sur sa couverture était gravé en lettres dorées « Le journal d'un vampire ». (Traduction anglaise : The vampire diaries!)

**Draco P.O.V.**

Malfoy avait été torturé par le mage noir en personne pour avoir tenté de faire échouer la mission de Yaxley. Il était maintenant laissé à lui-même dans la même pièce où il avait reçu jadis la Marque des Ténèbres. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Voldemort entra.

- Toé mon p'tit criss de blond, tu veux faire chier mes plans, ben j'vais faire chier les tiens aussi d'abord!

Draco allait répliquer que le mage noir avait plutôt l'air d'un enfant gâté de cinq ans que d'un grand sorcier dangereux, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le sorcier pas de nez venait d'amener de force le grand amour de Malfoy, celle qu'il aimait plus que son balai de Quidditch.

- Lavande! finit-il par murmurer, le visage livide.

- Je vois que tu la connais., répondit méchamment le mage noir, Fak tu vas faire tout s'que j'dis si tu veux pas que ta pute meure, s'tu clair?

À partir de ce moment, Malfoy savait que, peu importe le plan que Dumbledore avait prévu pour le sortir de là, il devrait obéir à Voldemort.

**Horace P.O.V.**

Slughorn sortit du bureau de Rogue avec un sourire satisfait. Celui-ci était absent, donc cela signifiait que le nouveau professeur de potions avait Potter pour lui seul. Il entreprit de gambader un peu partout dans le château à la recherche du survivant et le trouva à la sortie de la bibliothèque. Il prit d'abord une photo pour l'afficher sur les murs de sa classe en tant que Harry Potter à la bibliothèque. Bientôt, sa collection serait complète, il ne manquait plus que Harry Potter au lit, et il était bien déterminé à avoir cette photo ce soir. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le corridor pour s'assurer qu'il était vide avant de s'avancer vers Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, quelle joie de vous voir ici!

- Professeur Slughorn! Euuhhh… J'suis un peu pressé là, j'ai… un elfe de maison dans l'four pis j'voudrais pas qui brûle hein!

Horace agita sa baguette (magique) et plaqua Harry contre un mur. Il lui susurra dans l'oreille d'une façon qui se voulait séduisante mais qui envoyait plutôt de nombreux postillons sur le pauvre jeune garçon :

- J'ai tellement envi de toi, j'veux tellement te…

- Lâchez-le tout d'suite!


	2. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

**Severus P.O.V.**

Rogue avait de plus en plus de difficulté à se rendre aux réunions de Mangemorts. Voldemort savait qu'il était marié à Harry, mais le professeur avait réussi à lui faire croire que c'était une tactique pour détruire le camp adverse. Dans les faits, Severus devait se contenir pour ne pas Avada Kedavrer tous ces sorciers qui bitchaient le survivant dans son dos. On se serait cru dans un pyjama party de jeunes adolescentes! Alors que Yaxley appliquait un masque et des concombres sur le visage du mage noir et que deux autres se disputaient une bataille de polochons, Severus prit le jeune Malfoy à part, sous prétexte qu'ils allaient faire du popcorn. Il mit le CD de Ke$ha (le préféré du maître!) dans le stéréo pour couvrir leur conversation et murmura à Draco :

- J'ai entendu dire que le maître t'avait menacé. Ne perds surtout pas espoir, Dumbledore trouvera un moyen pour…

- J'en ai rien à foutre de Dumbledore! Voldemort est trop fort. C'est terminé Rogue. J'ai pas l'choix.

Severus laissa échapper un soupir de découragement. Cette nouvelle ne rendrait sûrement pas la réunion de l'Ordre du Pénis plus agréable que celle-ci. Il revint donc à Poudlard complètement épuisé de sa journée de réunions dans les deux camps adverses. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver dans son bureau Harry Potter pleurant sur l'épaule de Ginny Weasley!

- Harrynouchet? Mais…what the fuck?

- Severunounou!, s'écria le survivant en larmes en se ruant dans les bras de son amant, c'est terrible, Horace Slughorn a encore essayé de me mettre sa « baguette magique » rikiki dans mes fesses!

- QUOI? Criss de moron d'marde, j'vais y'arracher la queue y pourra pu la mettre nul part tabarnaque!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, commença Ginny, je suis arrivée à temps et j'ai bien défendu votre mari. Je peux vous jurer que Slughorn ne remettra jamais les pieds ici, et encore moins près de Harry.

**Dumbledore P.O.V.**

Le directeur de Poudlard était d'une humeur massacrante ces derniers jours ; son professeur de potions avait disparu, le jeune Malfoy avait refusé leur alliance et, le pire de tout, il n'avait eu aucune minute à consacrer à sa Minerva. Donc, lorsque Potter le dérangea durant leurs galipettes, Dumbledore espéra sincèrement qu'il avait une bonne raison.

- Professeur Dumble… Oh my god je… jsuis vraiment… ok je m'en vais…

- Potter, vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne raison de nous déranger car vous venez de foutre en l'air mon orgasme!, répliqua sèchement McGonagall.

- Je… désolé professeur… je… oui eh bien, j'ai trouvé ceci à la bibliothèque et… j'crois que cela peut nous aider à retrouver le fils de Voldemort.

Le directeur se leva aussitôt sans prendre la peine de se couvrir et demanda à voir le livre.

- Euh… c'est vraiment un gros… livre!, balbutia Harry devant la nudité de son directeur.

- « Le journal d'un vampire », lu Dumbledore sur la couverture du livre, En quoi cela peut nous aider?

- Il me répond. J'ai écrit à l'intérieur et Oliver m'a répondu!

Le jeune garçon tourna quelques pages et désigna des écritures sur l'une d'elles.

_Le professeur Dumbledore et moi avons visité Fabiola Williams il y a quelques jours. Nous tentons de retrouver son fils Oliver, mais il est introuvable! Et puis Severus me manque, ça fait plus de deux jours que nous n'avons pas fourré et je suis en manque!_

_**Je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider pour ton manque de sexe, mais je sais où se trouve Oliver Williams.**_

_Où ça? Et puis ma libido va mieux, merci!_

_**Tant mieux ;) Il se trouve dans la petite ville de Forks, aux États-Unis. Il vit avec la famille Cullen.**_

_Et comment sais-tu cela?_

_**Parce que je suis Tom Oliver Williams.**_

**Ron P.O.V.**

Depuis l'incident avec Yaxley, Ron, Hermione et Jake s'étaient réfugiés au Terrier. C'était l'endroit le plus sûr pour l'instant; avec Mrs. Weasley qui brandissait de grands couteaux de boucherie devant tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher de la maison, aucun Mangemort ne pourrait kidnapper Jake. Mais ils devraient tout de même trouver une meilleure cachette et cela les préoccupait beaucoup. Et puis, le Terrier ne convenait pas vraiment à leur vie sexuelle puisque la mère de Ron passait tout son temps à les espionner (elle était très polyvalente!). Puis, un soir, Harry réussit à passer la garde de Mrs. Weasley et vint chercher ses meilleurs amis et leur bébé.

- J'ai trouvé un endroit où vous serez tous en sécurité! Dumbledore et moi nous y rendons à l'aube!, dit-il aussitôt qu'il les vit.

- Où allons-nous Harry?, s'interrogea soucieusement Hermione.

- À Forks.


	3. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10

**Hagrid P.O.V.**

Le gardien de Poudlard était resté pendant une heure au lit, un grand sourire niais éclairant son visage. Il avait passé une journée magique avec Ginny. Il avait été pris par surprise au départ lorsqu'elle était entrée brusquement dans sa cabane avec ses idées cochonnes, mais il s'était bien vite emballé. Finalement, il paraissait qu'il n'était pas du tout rouillé et que ses méthodes sexuelles étaient parfaitement à jour. Il s'était senti heureux avec la jeune fille de quinze ans comme jamais.

- Elle est tellement belle, avec ses cheveux flamboyants et ses yeux verts pétillants., dit-il à son chien Crockdur alors qu'il s'affairait autour des citrouilles.

- Wouf! Wouf!, répondit le chien (traduction française : Ouais, ça avait l'air de brasser dans cabane en tout cas!)

- Et puis, elle aime les dragons! Tu te rends compte Crockdur! Je crois que… je vais lui demander de m'épouser!

- Wouf! (traduction : Non fais pas ça criss d'épais!)

Malheureusement, Hagrid n'avait jamais appris à parler le langage canin et n'écouta pas le judicieux conseil de son fidèle compagnon.

**McGonagall P.O.V.**

Encore une fois, son Albus chéri était parti combattre le Mal. Pas qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça excitant et très viril, mais elle se sentait délaissée ces derniers temps, et cela se ressentait dans ses cours. Elle venait encore une fois de transformer un élève en horloge grand-père parce qu'il l'énervait trop et elle faisait maintenant face à un gros problème : mais où allait-elle mettre toutes ces horloges? En plus de ce dilemme effarant, Minerva devait remplacer le directeur lors de son absence et elle n'avait pas arrêté de transplaner partout depuis deux jours. Elle était maintenant très occupée à dormir sur son bureau lorsque quelqu'un la réveilla.

- ON PEUT PAS AVOIR LA PAIX ICITTE CALISSE!

- Désolé Minerva je… je repasserai…

- Severus? Mais… qui a-t-il? Nom d'un elfe enculé par une girafe, mais vous pleurez Severus? Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi étonnant à Poudlard en 50 ans de carrière!

- J'sais que j'ai l'air d'un dur, mais au fond je m'ennuis de mon Harrynouchet! Et j'suis inquiet, il cherche le trouble alors qu'il est enceinte!

Rogue ne pouvait maintenant plus retenir le flot de larmes et de morve qui coulaient sur le bureau du directeur, et cela touchait profondément McGonagall. Elle décida donc de confier son plus grand secret à son collègue de travail.

- Severus… Je suis enceinte… et je ne sais pas si l'enfant est de Dumbledore… ou de vous…

**Malfoy P.O.V.**

Depuis la dernière visite de Yaxley à Poudlard, Voldemort cherchait le nouveau Weasley partout, sans succès. Ce soir, il visait le Terrier et avait décidé d'envoyer Malfoy pour fouiller l'endroit. Le jeune homme ne voulait absolument pas faire ce travail, il avait fini par se lier d'amitié avec Hermione et à apprécier le petit Jake, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il eut beaucoup de difficultés à transplaner puisque ses idées n'étaient pas claires, mais il réussit enfin à arriver devant Mrs Weasley.

- Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire ici?, demanda-t-elle en pointant sur lui un large couteau de boucherie bien affilé.

- Je… je…

Puis, un éclair rouge foudroyant Mrs. Weasley qui se retrouva ligotée par des cordes invisibles. Draco se retourna et vit son père qui l'avait suivi.

- Allez fils!, le pressa-t-il, Va chercher le petit roux!

À contre-cœur, Malfoy fils dans le Terrier et fit le tour de la propriété. Ce n'est qu'à la dernière chambre qu'il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte en brandissant sa baguette magique devant lui, mais il n'y avait personne, seulement une radio allumée. Puis, il vit dans un berceau un petit paquet de la taille d'un bébé enveloppé dans une couverture. Le cœur battant la chamade, il prit le bébé dans ses bras et enleva la couverture… pour découvrir un sac de farine!

- Il se sont enfuis!, murmura-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

**Ne vous inquiètez pas, le prochain chapitre sera plus long! L'arrivée de Twilight dans le petit monde d'Harry Potter, succombera-t-il aux charmes de Edward? :O**


	4. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Peu après l'arrivée d'Harry, le professeur Dumbledore les avait rejoint au Terrier et ils avaient tous transplané en vitesse, juste à temps pour voir un Mangemort ligoter la mère de Ron.

Ils atterrirent devant une grande maison vitrée au milieu d'un petit bois. Le temps était gris et aucun oiseau ou d'autres petits animaux vivant dans la forêt ne se faisait entendre, ce qui était très étrange. Jake commença à pleurer et à s'enflammer. Hermione tenta de le consoler, mais elle comprenait sa peur : cet endroit ne lui disait rien de bon non plus. Dumbledore toqua doucement à la porte et un homme blond d'une étrange pâleur leur répondit. Il jeta un regard au bébé et dit d'un ton mal assuré :

- Euh… J'veux pas inquiéter personne mais… votre bébé est en feu… Et, selon mon avis médical, j'pense que c'est pas normal…

- Oui eh bien, euh… C'est un peu le but de notre visite. C'est que… vous allez rire mais… nous sommes des sorciers.

Un sourire apparut enfin sur le visage pâle du blondinet et il cria soudainement à quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la maison :

- Oliver! Ils t'ont trouvé!

« Hein? C'est qui cet Oliver?, se demanda Hermione, C'est de Jake qu'on parlait! Pis pourquoi on l'aurait trouvé, on le cherchait même pas criss! C'est quoi cette maison de fuckés là! »

La jeune sorcière fut encore plus surprise lorsqu'un homme d'une trentaine d'années arriva soudainement et s'exclama :

- Professeur Dumbledore! Je suis si heureux de vous revoir!

**Harry P.O.V.**

Le jeune sorcier avec un éclair sur le front fut soulagé de savoir qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé le fils de Voldemort. Pendant que Dumbledore et lui discutaient allégrement, l'homme blond, qui se présenta sous le nom de Carlisle, les invita à entrer. L'intérieur de la maison était décoré avec goût et les pièces étaient immenses! Puis, Harry remarqua un jeune homme d'environ son âge assis à un piano avec une fille aux cheveux bruns. Il lui était étrangement très familier…

- Cedric…?, questionna soudain Harry, Qu'est-ce tu fais icitte, j'étais sûr que t'étais mort!

- C'est qui Cedric? Pourquoi y t'appelle de même? Tu l'connais?, demanda jalousement la brunette.

Le connaître n'était pas peu dire : Cedric était l'ancien amant de Harry! Sa mort l'avait dévasté et le revoir maintenant le troublait énormément. Cedric/le gars qu'on sait pas encore son vrai nom (je sais que vous savez que c'est Edward, mais Harry le sait pas encore, donc on feint l'ignorance) répondit finalement à sa blonde brune.

- Calme-toi Bella… J'ai déjà été en Angleterre comme tu l'sais et j'me suis fait passé pour un sorcier… C'est là que j'ai connu Harry…

Ladite Bella jeta un regard assassin au survivant. Elle devait bien se douter que son chum était bisexuel et que Harry était beaucoup plus qu'un ancien camarade de classe. Mais ce dernier décida d'ignorer les poignards qu'elle lui lançait et s'adressa à celui qu'il croyait connaître jusqu'à maintenant.

- Quoi? T'es pas un sorcier?

- Non, en fait j'suis… un vampire, comme nous tous ici. Mais nous ne nous nourrissons pas d'humains!, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le regard terrifié des sorciers, Mon vrai nom est Edward. J'ai feins d'être mort pour venir avec ma famille à Forks.

- Et pour venir m'épouser., dit Bella d'un ton malicieux en prenant possessivement la main d'Edward.

- Bon, eh bien nous sommes très heureux de te revoir Cedric!… euh Edward… ostie que c'est fuckant cette histoire-là!, mumura Dumbledore dans sa barbe, Mais nous sommes venus pour Oliver, donc on s'en calisse de ta vie!

Après quelques instants, il fut convenu que la femme de Carlisle, Esme, installe la petite famille Weasley pendant que tous les autres assistaient à la réunion entre Oliver, Dumbledore et Harry.

- Pourquoi t'étais pu chez ta mère?,commença Harry, Tu fuyais Voldemort?

- Oui, mais il y avait quelques temps que je m'étais fait mordre par un vampire et je ne pouvais plus supporter de devoir vivre près d'humains. Carlisle m'a donc recueilli chez lui.

- C'est bien touchant tout ça, mais Dumbledore m'a dit que tu pourrais m'aider à vaincre Voldemort!Comment?

- Nous allons tous nous battre avec vous!, s'exclama Emmett, le vampire costaud.

Harry échangea un sourire avec Dumbledore : le vent venait de tourner!


	5. Chapter 12

**Voldemort P.O.V.**

Le sorcier amputé du nez fulminait : les Malfoy avaient échoué leur mission! Il avait fait jeter Lucius dans la fosse à hippogriffes en espérant que cela le ferait réfléchir et il était aller chercher Lavande dans le but de rendre une petite visite au jeune Malfoy.

- Draco, tu me déçois! Je croyais que tu te donnerais corps et âme dans cette mission pour sauver ta chix!

- Ben là, c'est tu ma faute tu penses s'ils ont transplané avant que j'arrive!

- EILLE, TA GUEULE, J'AI RAISON! Va falloir que tu apprennes à me parler sur un autre ton jeune homme!

- Oui maman…

- C'est ça, tu veux me niaiser, ben j'peux faire pareille! Peut-être que la jolie Lavande aimerait passer une nuit ou deux avec moi…

- Euh… tellement pas!, dit la principale concernée qui n'a pas vraiment eu son mot à dire dans cette histoire et qui en était franchement tannée, S'cuse là, mais on dirait que t'as rentré dans un mur tellement ta face est aplatie! Pis on dirait que t'es genre en phase terminale du cancer tellement t'es blanc pis chauve! Ah pis tes lèvres! My gosh, utilises-tu un bon lipstcik? En tout cas, si tu serais dans Occupation Trouble, j'te donnerais même pas une heure pis tu serais out!

Voldemort était sidéré! Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé ainsi! Draco, tout fier de l'amour de sa vie, s'approcha de Lavande pour la féliciter, mais elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de dire « Hakuna Matata ».

- Pis toé! First, depuis quand tu m'aimes? Depuis qu'on se connaît, t'arrête pas de cacher mes tampons quand j'suis dans ma semaine pis de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge quand je regarde pas! Pis anyway, même si tu m'aimes, c'est de ta faute si j'me retrouve pogné ici criss! J'VEUX QU'ON ME RAMÈNE À POULDARD TOUT SUITE CALVAIRE!

**Rogue P.O.V.**

Le professeur de potions devait avoir mal compris McGonagall : elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte! Et surtout pas de lui! Ils n'avaient couché ensemble qu'une seule fois durant cet été, alors que tous deux voyaient très peu leur amant respectif.

- Mais… j'comprends pas… t'es rendue une vieille peau Minerva, tu peux pas être enceinte criss!

- Merci de me rappeler que j'ai raté ma chance d'avoir des enfants! C'est tu ma faute si jamais un gars s'est intéressé à moi! Y'en a pas un qui voulait que j'lui montre mes bobettes parachute! J'sais pas pourquoi j'te raconte ça mais en tout cas… J'AI BEN L'DROIT D'AVOIR UN ENFANT SI J'VEUX, OK?

Puis, la professeure habituellement si crispée s'effondra en larmes. Severus ne savait pas du tout quoi faire : il n'avait jamais su quoi faire avec les gens qui morvaient, surtout les femmes, des êtres si complexes avec leurs SPM, menstruations, ménopause (y avait-il un moment dans une vie où une femme n'avait pas les émotions en montagnes russes? Mystère…) Bref, il tapota doucement le bout du chapeau de sa collègue et l'amena ainsi à Ste-Mangouste, laissant pour une 2e fois en un an le château sans surveillance…

**Ginny P.O.V.**

La jeune fille nouvellement désintoxiquée se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. Au départ, elle voulait chevaucher Hagrid seulement pour son livre et aussi un peu beaucoup pour satisfaire ses pulsions. Mais maintenant, aussitôt qu'elle décrivait son expérience sur papier, elle se surprenait à rêvasser à Hagrid et ressentir de petits papillons dans son ventre. Un bel après-midi d'hiver, elle se promenait gaiement dans le parc avec un petit sourire niais sur son visage lorsqu'elle fut amenée brutalement dans la forêt interdite.

- Qui est-ce? Qui êtes-vous? Montre-toé la face tabarnak!

- C'est moi ma toute belle!, dit enfin Hagrid, vêtu de son plus beau costume et un gros œuf à la main.

- Oh! Bonjour! Mais… c'est quoi dans ta main? Ça va faire une grosse omelette!

- C'est un cadeau pour toi! Je t'ai acheté un œuf de dragon pour que tu puisses avoir un petit animal de compagnie!

- Oh Hagrid! Tu n'aurais pas dû! C'est tellement romantique!

Ginny se sentait si comblée d'avoir maintenant son propre dragon! C'était le rêve de toutes femmes! Elle regarda son semi-géant d'amour avec des yeux brillant et c'est alors qu'il s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Ginny, tes cheveux aussi rouge que le sang d'un gobelin égorgé et tes yeux bleus comme une petite fille qu'on étrangle font chavirer mon cœur. Je veux avoir des bébés roux grands comme des montagnes avec toi. Veux-tu m'épouser?

Il sortit de sa poche une petite bague dorée sertie d'une grosse roche pleine de mousse.

- Oui je le veux!, s'écria la petite rouquine en passant la roche à son doigt.

**Edward/Cedric P.O.V.**

Le vampire autrefois sorcier avait toujours mené ces deux vies sans aucune anicroche, alors pourquoi ces deux vies avaient-elles dû s'entremêler? Il avait passé d'excellents moments avec Harry, mais il aimait aussi Bella. Maintenant, sa femme bien-aimée s'était transformée en une harpie jalouse et possessive. Cela lui donnait encore plus envie de retourner auprès de Harry… Il eut enfin la chance de lui parler peu après la réunion concernant Voldemort. Bella était en train de chicaner Renéesme parce qu'elle essayait encore de faire des cochonneries avec Jacob (on sait bien qu'ils sont des âmes sœur et qu'elle grandit vite, mais quand même!), donc il saisit sa chance et amena Harry dans sa chambre.

- Cedric! Euh… Edward! Ça va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, s'inquiéta le sorcier enceinte.

- J'sais plus vraiment… Depuis que t'es arrivé, j'me sens tout mêlé! Tu me fais tellement d'effet Harry…

- Calvaire! Comment ça tous les osties de personnages de cette histoire-là me veulent comme des malades! Ça devient épuisant à la fin…

- C'est parce que t'es tellement chaud Harry… je dirais même… multiorgasmique (ceci ne représente pas l'opinion de l'auteure! Elle croit plutôt que Ron est multiorgasmique, mais elle dû utiliser ce mot pour les besoins de la cause. Merci de votre compréhension!)

- Mais Cedric!

- C'EST EDWARD CALISSE Y ME SEMBLE QUE C'EST PAS SI DIFFICILE!

- Désolé… Edward! J'suis marié et enceinte!

- J'suis marié aussi et j'ai une fille, mais on s'en calisse, j'te veux trop Harry! Embrasse-moi!

Celui qui ne meurt jamais était, encore une fois, coincé contre un mur! Alors que le vampire allait l'embrasser, Harry se fit tirer par le collet et se retrouva face à Bella, les crocs sortis.

- TOUCHE PAS À MON EDWARD!

Puis, elle lui mordit le cou avec frustration.

* * *

**Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçue! Je n'ai aucun commentaire! S'il-vous-plaît, si vous aimez ce que vous lisez, un commentaire serait très apprécié :)**

**Merci!  
**


	6. Chapter 13

**Ron P.O.V.**

Depuis leur arrivée à Forks, le roux ne comprenait franchement rien à la situation et il devinait que, pour une fois, Hermione ne comprenait pas plus que lui. Esme les avait amenés dans une chambre où ils avaient pu coucher Jake et seulement Dumbledore était venu les voir pour leur dire exactement où ils se trouvaient.

- Mais professeur, avait répliqué Hermione, je comprends que vous aviez besoin du fils de Voldemort, mais pourquoi nous avoir amené ici aussi?

- Très bonne question Miss Granger! Je crois que votre fils nous serait très utile pour combattre Voldemort.

- Ben là… Y'a à peine trois mois…

- Pourtant, il est meilleur que son père dans bien des domaines déjà! Et ne rouspétez pas monsieur Weasley, vous savez que j'ai raison!

À ce moment précis, ils entendirent tous les trois de terribles cris à l'étage inférieur et se précipitèrent vers la source de tout ce bruit. Ron pâlit à la vue de Harry couché par terre, couvert de sang.

**Harry P.O.V.**

Malgré ses lunettes qui gisaient sur son nez, Harry ne voyait plus rien tellement il avait mal. Il sentait le venin de vampire que l'ostie de folle Bella lui avait administré faire son chemin partout dans son corps, et ça chauffait en sacrament! Puis soudainement, il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur son cou et, peu à peu, il retrouva sa vue. Il aperçut Alice, une des sœurs de Cedric/Edward, qui était assise sur Bella pour la maintenir en place. Il y avait aussi Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron et Oliver qui le regardaient avec des yeux aussi gros que ceux de Dobby. Enfin, il comprit que la sensation chaude sur son cou était Cedric/Edward qui suçait le venin hors de son corps.

- Tu goûtes tellement bon Harry!, susurra le vampire près de l'oreille du sorcier.

- Ah ben… euh… yeah? Mais Ced… chose là! Ça va être correcte, j'pense que j'ai pu de venin, tu peux me lâcher!

Ils durent si prendre à deux pour enlever Edward du corps de Harry, mais le jeune sorcier pu enfin se mouvoir librement. C'est alors qu'il se levait debout que le garçon à lunettes sentit un liquide s'échapper de son derrière.

- Oups! J'suis désolé, j'pense que j'ai la diarrhée! Mais… ouch!, cria-t-il en se prenant le ventre à deux mains.

- Harry! J'pense que t'accouche!, dit Hermione d'un ton enjoué.

- PAR LE CUL ESTI!, s'écria Ron qui était autant paniqué qu'à l'arrivée de son fils.

- Quoi? Mais j'peux pas accoucher, j'suis juste enceinte de cinq mois!

- Au contraire, vous êtes en retard de deux mois!, répliqua Dumbledore que personne n'osa contredire puisqu'il était le grand sage de la pièce.

- Que tous les vampires sortent d'ici et qu'on appelle le père du bébé!, dit Carlisle avec son professionnalisme de docteur. T'inquiète pas Harry, tu vas souffrir longtemps, mais ça va être le fun!

**McGonagall P.O.V.**

Severus l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à Ste-Mangouste où elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir un médicomage puisqu'elle était une vénérable enseignante (ou était-ce parce que Rogue avait menacé le premier médicomage passant de lui mettre sa baguette dans les fesses s'il ne voyait pas tout de suite la vieille femme enceinte? Who knows…)

- Que puis-je faire pour vous madame?, demanda le médicomage qui n'était pas laid du tout et qui ressemblait étrangement à Jack Sheppard de l'émission LOST.

- Je crois que je suis enceinte et j'aimerais savoir qui est le père de l'enfant à venir.

- Sauf votre respect madame, je doute vraiment…

- VOUS ME PRENEZ TU POUR UNE ÉPAISSE CALVAIRE! J'TE DIS PAS QUE J'SUIS ENCEINTE POUR LE FUN! FAIS DONT TA JOB CALISSE!

- Ok…

Alors que le sexy médicomage agitait sa baguette magique sur l'estomac de Minerva, Rogue lui posa la question qui nous brûle tous les lèvres :

- Vous aurais-je déjà vu quelque part?

- Oui! J'étais dans LOST avant, mais après les sept saisons, y'a personne qui m'a rappelé fak j'me suis ramassé avec un rôle de marde dans Harry Potter… Mais… c'est incroyable!

- C'est vrai que vous étiez incroyablement mauvais dans LOST…, commenta le professeur aux cheveux gras.

- Non, c'est pas ça que j'veux dire! Cette vieille folle est vraiment enceinte! D'un bébé avec une barbe blanche en plus!

- Ah! Eh bien, nous savons maintenant que j'vais être le père d'un seul bébé cette année! Hourra!

Mais Minerva n'entendait plus un mot de ce que disait son collègue; elle ne faisait qu'observer l'image de son bébé à barbe.

- Il est tellement joli mon petit Minus…, murmura-t-elle.

- Minus?, s'écrièrent en chœur les deux hommes.

- BEN QUOI, VOUS AIMEZ PAS ÇA?

Rogue allait répondre franchement lorsqu'une bulle argentée pénétra dans la pièce et la voix de Dumbledore se fit entendre.

_Severus, venez vite nous rejoindre à Forks!_

_Harry est en train d'accoucher!_


	7. Chapter 14

**Draco P.O.V.**

Après sa crise monumentale de femme menstruée, Lavande avait bien sûr été renvoyée dans les cachots avec un coup de pied dans l'cul. Le maître n'avait vraiment pas aimé se faire parler ainsi et elle devait se conter chanceuse d'être encore en vie! Mais Draco n'avait pas le cœur à se soucier de ces petits détails : il était en peine d'amour! Lavande l'avait rejeté comme s'il avait été un croisement entre une goule et Ombrage habillé par Hagrid et recouvert de jus de mouffette. Pourtant, il était le sorcier le plus hot de Poudlard et il avait même posé presque nu dans le _Playwizard_ ! Aucune fille ne lui avait résisté auparavant! Notre petit playboy blond blessé avait dont confié sa peine à Gertrude, la naine pute de Voldemort, qui lui avait proposé une pipe pour le consoler.

- Non Gertrude!, avait-il protesté vigoureusement lorsqu'elle avait tenté de défaire ses pantalons, J'veux juste que tu m'écoutes calisse!

- Désolée monsieur Malfoy, mais je n'ai jamais rien fait d'autre qu'exécuter des demandes sexuelles lorsque le maître avait de la peine!

- Voldemort a déjà ressenti une émotion?

- Je crois qu'il regrette beaucoup d'avoir abandonné son fils, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui montrer à torturer des moldus.

- Quoi? C'est qui l'épaisse qui a voulu se reproduire avec ça!

- Je n'en sais pas plus, désolée!

Mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Draco prenne une décision qui changerait la facette du monde des sorciers.

**Rogue P.O.V.**

La bulle argentée s'était évaporée dans l'air, mais Severus était encore sous le choc. Il restait figé au beau milieu de la pièce; il n'arrivait même pas à sacrer, ce qui était assez alarmant dans son cas. Enfin, Minerva prit les choses en main et les fit transplaner jusqu'à Forks, sans oublier de saluer le beau docteur Sheppard qui espérait intérieurement avoir une autre apparition dans cette histoire de fous pour ne pas se retrouver à faire des annonces de shampooing comme Kate… Mais bon, les deux professeurs de Poudlard arrivèrent sains et sauf devant la grande maison des Cullen. Severus se précipita courageusement à l'intérieur sans se soucier des vampires qui l'entouraient (le fait qu'il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient des vampires aidait sûrement à son grand courage) et trouva son mari couché sur un sofa, les fesses dans les airs.

- Harrinouchet! J'suis là maintenant! Tasse toé criss!, cria-t-il en poussant brutalement Carlisle.

- Chéri, répliqua Harry entre ses dents, se sont des vampires, fais attention…

- Je m'en calisse! J'veux juste que notre bébé sorte de tes fesses fak… POUSSE SACRAMENT!

À l'aide de ces merveilleux encouragements, les cris du bébé finirent par retentir dans le manoir des Cullen. Ron, qui avait été enfermé dans une chambre à l'étage supérieur parce qu'il gossait franchement à force de crier « PAR LE CUL ESTI », revint admirer le nouveau-né comme tout le monde.

- C'est une fille!, s'exclama Carlisle en tendant le bébé à Harry.

- Comment tu veux l'appeler mon Severus d'amour?

- Lily. En souvenir de ta mère. Eille toé!, dit-il en s'adressant à Rosalie, la sœur de Cedric/Edward qui passait par là, Même si on te connaît pas pentoute pis que ça serait plus logique qu'on choisisse Hermione parce que c'est la meilleure amie de Harry, on voudrait que tu sois la marraine de notre fille.

- Euh… ok…

- C'est quoi ton nom?

- Rosalie.

- Fak elle va s'appeler Lily Rosalie Risuella Kamasutra Nutella Rogue.

- Wow! C'est le plus beau nom du monde!

**Dumbledore P.O.V.**

Après la naissance de la petite Lily, Albus avait décidé de commencer sans plus tarder l'entraînement de Jake Harry Jason Brian Wilfrid Weasley (c'était totalement inutile à l'histoire d'écrire son nom au complet, mais l'auteure aime ajouter des mots inutilement comme elle le fait présentement!) Hermione, Ron, le directeur et le petit roux se retirèrent ainsi donc à l'extérieur au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

- Alors Miss Granger, posez Jake sur le sol, éloignez vous de lui et n'intervenez sous aucun prétexte!

- Même pas s'il pleure?, demande Ron.

- Non.

- Et si il se joue dans l'nez?

- Non.

- Et si il mange un verre de terre?

- Non.

- Et si…

- J'AI DIT SOUS AUCUN PRÉTEXTE TABARNAK!

Le papa roux sexy ne dit plus un mot et s'éloigna avec sa blonde frisée. Jake commença à sucer son pouce innocemment lorsque Dumbledore lança un sort tout près de lui. Le petit garçon commença à pleurer et à s'enflammer. Le directeur s'exécuta de nouveau mais en envoyant le sort directement sur l'enfant. Hermione poussa un cri de terreur, mais le sort n'atteint jamais Jake puisqu'il avait transplané quelques mètres plus loin. Dumbledore était très satisfait, il se préparait à envoyer un sort de nouveau lorsque McGonagall arriva à ses côtés.

- Albus…

- Pas tout de suite ma suceuse préférée.

- Mais c'est très important!

- Je ne peux pas, je suis…

- J'SUIS ENCEINTE DE TOI!

Dumbledore perdit toute concentration et la regarda d'un air ahuri. C'est alors que Jake pointa le directeur du doigt et… le désarma! La baguette magique du plus grand magicien de tous les temps s'envola dans les mains du petit poupon roux qui ria aux éclats.

- Oh my fucking god! Mon bébé peut désarmer Dumbledore! J'suis tellement fier!, s'écria Ron en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

- On… va… avoir… un bébé?, répéta le directeur sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qui c'était produit.

- Oui! Un bébé barbu!

Et, sous les yeux surpris de tous, le vieil homme… s'évanouit!

**Bella P.O.V.**

La blonde d'Edward était écoeurée par tous ces sorciers réunis sous son toit. Elle aurait tellement souhaité la mort de ce Harry qui osait lui voler son Edward! Elle qui avait laissé tomber un loup-garou avec un corps d'Apollon qui faisait la couverture de tous les magazines pour Edward, elle ne laisserait personne détruire son mariage ainsi! En parlant de son mari, celui-ci montra le bout de ses crocs et vint la rejoindre dans leur chambre.

- Bella, y faut que j'te parle…

- On parlera plus tard, j'ai envie de toi maintenant!

- Pas moi! Lâche-moi!

- Depuis que ce Potter est arrivé, t'es pu le même!

- Toi non plus d'ailleurs!

- Mais j'veux juste sauver notre mariage!

- C'est plus la peine. J'veux un divorce.


	8. Chapter 15

**Ginny P.O.V.**

À la suite de la demande en mariage très romantique de Hagrid, Ginny avait passé le reste de la journée avec lui dans sa cabane pour faire un peu de… sport… Elle était restée couchée jusqu'au soir dans le grand lit de Hagrid à sommeiller alors que celui-ci était sorti au château avec l'intention de passer voir le directeur. Quelle ne fut pas le surprise de la rouquine quand le semi-géant entra en coup de vent dans la cabane, l'air catastrophé.

- Mon petit lapin gérontophile! Le château est sans surveillance! Les professeurs ont tous déserté et les élèves sont intenables!

- Quoi, encore! Là, on se fera pas pogner les culottes à terre! Faut protéger Poudlard mon nounours qui louche !

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Ginny… La dernière fois que j'ai fait de la magie, Crockdur s'est retrouvé avec une tête de chat et des pattes de canard… Pis j'avais juste dit _Lumos_ …

- Hagrid, vas-tu laisser des élèves saouls mort se battrent seuls contre des Mangemorts qui risquent d'attaquer le château encore une fois? Vas-tu laisser un tel massacre se produire juste parce que tu as peur d'être mauvais en magie?

- … Oui!

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Ron et elle s'étaient précipités sur Jake pour le prendre dans leurs bras et le féliciter pour sa performance magique impressionnante. Soudain, ils entendirent McGonagall crier et un PAF! S'ensuivit. Dumbledore était étendu sur le sol, inconscient. Hermione tendit rapidement son fils à Ron et tenta de réanimer le directeur en faisant sortir de l'eau de sa baguette magique. Peu à peu, le vieil homme ouvrit les yeux et fixa Minerva d'un air ébahi.

- On va avoir un bébé… avec une barbe!

- Professeur, je crois que vous délirez, venez vous étendre ça va aller mieux., dit Hermione d'un ton inquiet.

- Non, il dit la vérité, je suis enceinte!, répliqua McGonagall en caressant son ventre mou et flasque.

- Euh… non j'crois pas que ce soit possible…

- Eille! C'est pas parce que j'ai 60 ans, que je suis ménopausée pis que mon partenaire peut pu bander sans Viagra que j'peux pas être enceinte criss!

- Ben non vous… vous avez tellement raison professeur… Bon ben Ron et moi on doit y aller parce que… y'a un elfe qui se fait torturer pis on voudrait pas manquer ça hein! Fak on vous laisse entre… futurs parents…

**Oliver P.O.V.**

Après la naissance de Lily Rosalie Risuella Kamasutra Nutella Rogue, il avait été décidé qu'une réunion devait avoir lieu pour préparer l'attaque contre Voldemort. Oliver était très excité à l'idée d'enfin venger sa mère! Il était prêt à tout pour détruire ce monstre. Alors que tous les vampires et sorciers furent réunis autour de la table de la salle à manger des Cullen, Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Je veux tout d'abord remercier nos amis les vampires de nous apporter leur aide dans cette guerre! Nous vous en sommez très reconnaissant!

- Si on peut tuer le plus de gens possible et les vider de leur sang, tout est correct pour nous!, répondit Jasper avec un air affamé.

- Euh… je croyais que vous vous nourrissiez seulement d'animaux?

- Hein? Ah euh… oui t'as raison…, ajouta-t-il rapidement alors que Carlisle lui donnait un coup de coude.

- Enfin… Nous avons le petit Weasley qui nous sera certainement utile en plus des loups-garous qui nous accompagne! Le seul petit détail tout à fait insignifiant c'est que… on sait pas où est Voldemort…

À ce moment précis, une bulle argentée se présenta au milieu de la table et la voix de Draco Malfoy se fit entendre.

_Je sais que Voldemort a un fils et que vous l'avez trouvé._

_Je suis de votre côté. Je vais vous dire où il se cache_

_Et préparer une embuscade de l'intérieur._

- Eh bien voilà!, dit Dumbledore d'un ton satisfait, J'vous l'avais dit que c'était un petit détail!

**Harry P.O.V.**

La nouvelle maman était tout fier de sa petite fille. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs et des yeux qui louchent, comme son papa! Alors que Harry lui donnait son boire tranquillement, il vit soudainement apparaître Bella devant lui et verrouiller la porte. Il était pris au piège!

- C'est ta faute si Edward m'a laissée! J'ai tout donné pour être avec lui!

- On se calme criss de folle, j'ai rien fait moi là! J'ai dit que j'étais pas intéressé mais Cedric…

- C'EST EDWARD SON NOM CALVAIRE! Je m'en fous de ce que tu peux dire, je dormirai pas tant que tu seras pas mort!

- S'cuse-moi, c'est super beau comme speech de méchante, mais… tu peux pas dormir, t'es un vampire…

- TA GUEULE!

Elle sortir tout à coup une baguette de son décolleté (qui était rembourré de kleenex soit dit en passant. Bella a de très petits seins) et la pointa sur Harry.

- Tu peux pas avoir de baguette! T'es pas une sorcière!

- Je l'ai volé à celui qui a les cheveux tellement gras qu'on pourrait faire des frites avec! Pis j'ai appris sa aussi! Avada Kedavra!

Le sorcier ferma les yeux et serra Lily tout contre lui, mais il ne sentit rien. Il ouvrit un œil et vit un énorme bouclier magique l'entourant.

-Mais… comment est-ce que… Lily?

La petite sourit et tapa dans ses mains. Aussitôt, le bouclier disparut. Severus arriva sur ces entre-faites et trébucha sur le corps inerte de Bella, qui avait reçu le rebond du sortilège.

- Harrynouchet! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

- J'ai rien fait! C'est Lily Severunounou! Elle a produit un bouclier magique pour me protéger!

- My god! Maintenant, les roux pis les sorciers à lunettes produisent des bébés super puissants! Check ben ça, celui de Dumbledore va être complètement ortho!


	9. Chapter 16

**Edward/Cedric P.O.V.**

Notre sexy vampire/sorcier discutait allégrement avec le roux après la réunion lorsqu'il entendit, à l'aide de ses oreilles super puissantes, son ex-femme crier sur l'homme de ses rêves; puis, plus rien. Il serait arrivé bien avant Severus, mais Ron ne le laissait pas partir.

- T'as aucune idée dans quel genre de danger j'ai été man!, lui racontait-il, J'ai déjà sauvé Hermione d'un troll! J'étais sur son dos, il me secouait mais j'ai jamais lâché prise!

- Wow… Moi, j'me suis déjà battu contre une armée de nouveaux vampires assoiffés de sang qui voulait juste me déchirer en petits morceaux pis me pitcher dans le feu.

- Ah… je… ouin… moi j'ai aussi… J'pense que Hermione m'appelle, faut j'y aille!

- Ben non, elle parle avec Esme là-bas!

- … C'est une illusion!

Puis, Ron s'éclipsa, laissant la chance à Edward/Cedric d'aller voir ce qui se tramait là-haut. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et ce qu'il vit le bouleversa : Harry et Rogue enlaçait leur fille alors que Bella gisait sur le sol, morte.

- Bella…, murmura-t-il, Tu… elle est vraiment morte?

- Edward (vous vous rendez compte! Harry ne l'a pas appelé Cedric! Hourra!)… j'suis tellement désolé…

- Toi là… Faut que j'te dise… MERCI! Eille, j'étais tellement pu capable de cette bitch-là! Gang!, cria Edward aux vampires à l'étage inférieur, Harry a tué Bella!

- Enfin!

- YESS!

- PARTY!

- TOURNÉE DE SHOOTER!

Le sang coulait à flot, les vampires étaient déchaînés! Nos sorciers bien-aimés, qui ne voulaient surtout pas rester à part, avait fait venir toutes les caisses de 24 du petit dépanneur de Forks avec l'aide de la magie. Jacob le loup-garou, qui était parti prendre une marche romantique avec Renéesme, entra et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on célèbre?

- La mort de Bella!

- HELL YEAH! Shotgun une caisse de 24 au complet, faut fêter ça en grand!

**Lavande P.O.V.**

La pauvre jeune fille était enfermée depuis des jours dans le cachot de Voldemort, mais elle ne regrettait nullement ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il méritait amplement toutes les paroles qu'elle lui avait dites ce gros tabarnak là! Et puis Malfoy qui prétendait l'aimer! Elle allait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et ces deux-là paieraient très cher!

- Lavande? T'es là?

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux Malfoy? J'ai pas été assez claire? Tu me dégoûtes!

- C'est correct, j'avais compris, t'as pas besoin de m'humilier plus! Je sais que t'es fâchée, mais j'vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

- Pourquoi je t'aiderais au juste?

- Je sais que tu veux te venger de Voldemort… J'ai une solution! Rogue m'a dit que l'Ordre du Pénis a trouvé le fils de Voldemort, qui s'avère être devenu un vampire. Ils vont former une armée de sorciers/vampires/loups-garous/bébés hyper puissants et ils vont venir attaquer ici même. J'ai besoin d'une alliée qui va infiltrer le camp des Mangemorts avec moi. Alors, tu veux m'aider?

- C'est certain! Mais je suis enfermée ici!

- T'inquiètes, en temps et lieu, je viendrai te libérer. Merci beaucoup!

Le blondinet s'apprêtait à sortir des cachots lorsque Lavande lui prit la main à travers les barreaux. Draco la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Tu es vraiment devenu différent Draco…

- Je sais… J'croyais que c'était cool être un badass, mais j'me rends compte que ça fait du mal à beaucoup de monde… Tu sais, j'comprends que tu m'aimes pas, j'ai pas toujours été correct avec toi pis… je m'en excuse sincèrement…

Puis, il s'éloigna définitivement avant que ça ne devienne trop sentimental. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, la sensation de la main de Malfoy sur la sienne lui manqua.

**Colin P.O.V.**

Colin Crivey, la dernière fois que nous l'avions vu, avait la gonorrhée dans l'œil et pissait sur des Mangemorts. Son sort ne s'était pas vraiment amélioré : il était maintenant tellement saoul qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom! Donc, lorsque Ginny arriva avec Hagrid dans le château et l'appela, il ne se reconnut pas du tout.

- Eille, le p'tit laid avec les palettes par en-avant!

- Oui, c'est moi ça!, répondit-il aussitôt.

- Colin! Pourquoi tu me répondais pas?, soupira Ginny.

- C'est Colin mon nom? Eh bien! J'vais me coucher moins niaiseux!

- Pas sûre… En tout cas, arrête de boire tout suite, faut rester sobre au cas où Poudlard se ferait encore attaqué!

- Come on Ginny, pogne-toi une bouteille de vodka pis viens faire le party!

- As-tu une raison vraiment valable pour faire le party comme ça?

- Euh…

- Ginny! C'est tu une bague de fiançailles que t'as au doigt!, s'exclamèrent les jumelles Patil qui passaient par là.

- Euh… ben oui! Hagrid m'a demandée en mariage!

- Ben la voilà ta raison!, dit soudain Colin, On va célébrer votre mariage! Trouvez-nous un curé, on vous marie maintenant!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait! Une demi-heure plus tard, les mariés étaient fin prêts et Jack Sheppard avait été recruté pour jouer le curé (il était tellement heureux d'avoir un autre rôle de marde dans Harry Potter!).

- Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme!


	10. Chapter 17

**Hagrid P.O.V.**

Le semi-géant ne pouvait pas croire que la jolie jeune fille devant lui était maintenant sa femme. Ils s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de tous les élèves présents et saouls qui, en fait, ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi ils applaudissaient. Par la suite, le curé (aka Jack Sheppard) se dirigea vers le bar et fut aperçut, plus tard dans la soirée, en train de frencher une étudiante dans un coin! Hagrid voyait bien que sa douce moitié avait de la difficulté à résister à la tentation de l'alcool qui l'entourait. Il l'amena donc se promener dans les jardins de Poudlard et lui dit alors :

- Ginny, ma Chocogrenouille d'amour, maintenant que nous sommes mariés, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on déménage dans une place vraiment à nous!

- Pourquoi? Tu ne te plais pas ici?

- J'ai pas tellement de bons souvenirs dans ma cabane… Et puis, avec Cho Chang enterré dans mon potager, je trouve ça un peu lugubre, pas toi?

- C'est vrai que ça peut potentiellement être traumatisant pour les enfants de trouver une fille morte parmi les citrouilles de papa… On va où alors?

- Eh bien, j'ai vu une jolie petite maison dans les montagnes! On peut aller la voir maintenant si tu veux!

Ils prirent donc la moto volante de Hagrid et s'envolèrent vers les montagnes, où une maison aux couleurs vives et à l'allure accueillante s'élevait au milieu des arbres.

- C'est charmant ici!, s'exclama la jeune rousse, Et l'endroit semble très tranquille.

- Ouais, on m'a dit que les voisins sortent pas beaucoup! Ah regarde! En v'la un dehors! On dirait Voldemort, hahaha!

- Ah, ben oui! C'est la maison de nos rêves chéri, on achète!

**Draco P.O.V.**

Notre ex badass était tout retourné depuis qu'il avait rendu une petite visite à Lavande. Elle lui avait pris la main! Il était donc tout occupé à dessiner des cœurs dans un cahier avec écrit dedans _D+L=3 _lorsque le Patronus de Rogue apparut devant lui et lui parla : « Nous en sommes en route pour venir attaquer. Nous comptons sur toi. » Le blondinet se leva aussitôt et courut vers les cachots.

- Lavande! Ils sont en route!

Il ouvrit la porte du cachot et la jeune fille put sortir. Il lui redonna sa baguette magique et il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle le retint à nouveau.

- Draco… Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire au juste?

- Oh! On barre toutes les issues possibles et, lorsqu'ils arrivent, on s'arrange pour tuer le plus de Mangemorts pour leur faciliter la tâche.

- Il y a des chances que je te revois pu alors?

Le blondinet ne répondit pas; la mission était en effet très risquée. À son plus grand étonnement, elle s'approcha de lui et murmura contre son oreille :

- Alors j'suis mieux de t'embrasser pendant que j'en ai la chance.

Puis, elle l'embrassa passionnément. Pendant quelques secondes, tous les soucis de Draco furent envolés et il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à Lavande qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Mais… j'comprends pas?, murmura-t-il alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

- Ta gueule pis profites-en!

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent quelqu'un cogner à la porte principale du quartier général.

**McGonagall P.O.V.**

Même si elle était très heureuse que Bella la bitch est trépassée, la vénérable professeure ne pouvait boire une goutte d'alcool vu son état de femme engrossée. Elle regardait tout le monde se saouler avec un petit sentiment de mélancolie quand soudain, son Albus chéri, qui était pas mal pompette, décréta d'une voix forte :

- Moi j'dis qu'on va les attaquer tout suite!

Tout le monde arrêta de parler et de boire et ils regardèrent Dumbledore d'un air surpris. Minerva fut la première à prendre la parole.

- Mais Albunouchet, vous êtes tous complètement saoul! Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre ainsi!

- Ben voyons dont! On est pas saoul! Check Jacob, y'est juste rendu à sa 17e bouteille! Pis Voldemort s'attend pas du tout à ce qu'on arrive maintenant!

Étant donné que c'était Dumbledore qui parlait, ils lui faisaient tous confiance et il fut décidé qu'il partait en guerre maintenant! Dans un désordre total, ils transplanèrent au quartier général de Voldemort situé dans les montagnes. Minerva devait se tenir plus à l'écart avec les bébés puisqu'elle était enceinte. Rogue cogna à la porte, l'armée de vampires/loups-garous/sorciers derrière lui. Lorsque Voldemort ouvrit la porte, son visage se figea devant tant de combattants.

- Bonjour maître!, dit Severus d'une voix pâteuse, J'ai amené quelques amis pour la prochaine réunion, j'espère que ça dérange pas trop!


	11. Chapter 18

**Voldemort P.O.V.**

Le mage noir fut sidéré à la vue de l'armée derrière Severus. Où avaient-ils pu recruter ces créatures à dents pointues et ces énormes chiens? Mais le sorcier méchant ne resta pas longtemps inactif et appela ses Mangemorts en renfort. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de ne voir que la moitié de ses disciples se présenter!

- Tabarnak! Sont où les autres?

- On les a peut-être tués…, dit tranquillement Draco en arrivant par-derrière avec Lavande.

- Ah, mes p'tits criss!

Puis, un combat sans merci s'ensuivit entre les deux clans, jusqu'au moment où Hagrid et Ginny arrivèrent en courant.

- Salut, on est vos nouveaux voisins, pis on trouvait que ça faisait pas mal de bruit! Mais… Harry? Qu'est-ce que vous crissez ici?

- Ben me semble que c'est évident! On attaque Voldemort!

- Meuh! C'est la maison de Voldemort! Jamais j'aurais cru que…

La pauvre petite rousse n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le balcon lui tomba sur la tête ainsi que sur celle de son mari, un tas de corps de Mangemorts suivant le balcon.

- HAGRID! GINNY! NOOOOONNNN!

- J'te l'avais dit Draco que le balcon tiendrait pas avec tous ces morts-là!, s'exclama Lavande.

**Draco P.O.V.**

Après avoir pleuré les morts écrasés sous le balcon, la bataille repris, une rage nouvelle animant les partisans de Harry. Enfin, le blondinet réussit à bloquer Voldemort dans un coin. Sa vengeance était enfin arrivé! Il la savourait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa belle Lavande murmurer son nom. Son père, Lucius, la tenait fermement avec sa baguette sous la gorge.

- Relâche le Seigneur des Ténèbres immédiatement, ou sinon ta copine périra!, dit sèchement son géniteur.

Draco n'avait d'autres choix que de laisser partir Voldemort. Ce dernier s'avança lentement vers Lavande et dit :

- J'aurais dû te tuer bien avant.

Mais son sort n'atteint jamais la jeune fille. En effet, le petit Jake était apparut et avait transplané avec Lavande loin du méchant sorcier. Furieux, Voldemort lança un sort vers l'armée de sorciers/vampires/loups-garous, mais il ricocha sur la bouclier que fit surgir Lily et revola sur Lucius Malfoy et le tua. Apeurés, les Mangemorts restant prirent la fuite, laissant leur maître seul avec l'armée de Harry. D'un geste désespéré, le sorcier pas de nez leva de nouveau sa baguette, mais Jake le désarma d'un coup de doigt.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir venger mes parents!, dit doucement Harry en se positionnant face au mage noir.

- Attendez, j'ai une meilleure idée!

- Jack Sheppard!, s'exclama McGonagall, Que faites-vous là?

- J'sais pas trop, j'suis juste venu faire une suggestion sur le sort de Voldemort pis j'vais disparaître après pouf! Comme ça! Moi je dis que vous le tuez pas! Lâchez-le sur l'île de LOST, comme ça y va pas arrêter de se faire poursuivre par les Autres, pour ensuite découvrir qu'ils sont gentils, et ensuite découvrir d'autres Autres, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tu vires fou! MOUHAHAHA! Bon, alors je vais disparaître pouf! Comme ça avec la jeune étudiante de Poudlard que je vais marier a Las Vegas!

Tout le monde approuva l'idée de Jack et enfermèrent le mage noir dans une valise. Alors que tout le monde partait vers l'aéroport pour mettre Voldemort dans le premier avion à destination de l'île perdue, Dumbledore dit faiblement : « Severus… s'il-te-plaît! » Rogue se tenait devant le directeur, la main tremblante, pointant sa baguette sur le vieil homme.

- J'peux pas faire ça, j'ai une fille et un mari! Désolé., dit-il en baissant sa baguette, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Calvaire! Bon j'vais le faire moi!, s'exclama McGonagall, On voulait pas que j'aille à le faire vu que ça va être moi la veuve éplorée, mais ça l'air que personne d'autre veut le faire, pis y faut qu'on touche l'assurance vie parce que Poudlard est en faillite!

- Je t'aime me vieille cochonne!, murmura Dumbledore dans sa barbe, Prend soin de notre petit Minus.

- Je t'aime aussi! Avada Kedavra!


	12. Épilogue

ÉPILOGUE

Sur une île en apparence déserte, un ancien mage noir faisait bronzer sa peau laiteuse. Le pauvre, après huit mois à tourner en rond sur cette île, il était devenu complètement fou et était convaincu que le _Playwizard_ viendrait le recruter pour son teint basané. Soudain, un vieux journal détrempé vint s'échoir à côté de lui. Il découvrit avec ravissement que c'était _La Gazette du sorcier_. Enfin! Des nouvelles du monde des sorciers! Il commença aussitôt à lire la première page.

MINUS DUMBLEDORE EST NÉ!

À la surprise générale, le fils du sorcier le plus intelligent de tous les temps est… trisomique!

HARRY POTTER DE NOUVEAU ENCEINTE!

Le couple le plus heureux de cette année selon _Le 4 jours_ attend un autre enfant! Ils espèrent avoir un petit garçon qui aura un don inné en potions, comme son papa!

UN BÉBÉ SAUVE UNE VIEILLE DAME!

Jake Weasley, 11 mois, est le nouveau héros de l'heure! En effet, il évita une mort certaine à une vieille dame qui tombait du haut d'une falaise! Malheureusement, c'était une tentative de suicide et elle le poursuit pour 100 000 Gallions!

CEDRIC DIGGORY/EDWARD CULLEN SE MARIE!

Le vampire autrefois sorcier a de nouveau trouvé l'amour! Après la mort pas si tragique de Bella Cullen, Cedric/Edward se marie avec Horace Slughorn! De plus, se sera un mariage double car Draco Malfoy et Lavande Brown convolent le même jour!

Fou de rage que ses ennemis jurés soient aussi heureux, Voldemort remis le journal dans une bouteille et la pitcha dans l'océan de toutes ses forces. La bouteille voyagea beaucoup et se retrouva en Angleterre au pied d'une dame répondant au nom de J.K. Rowling. Elle ouvrit la bouteille et lut le journal d'une traite.

« Tiens!, pensa-t-elle, Je pourrais écrire sept livres sur un garçon se nommant Harry Potter et qui a un éclair sur le front! »


End file.
